kdffandomcom-20200215-history
Tourney at Harrenhall
The Tourney at Harrenhall is likely the catalyst for Robert's rebellion against the Targaryen rule. It is where Rhaegar and Lyanna first meet, and also introduces Howland Reed to Eddard Stark. Aerys Targaryen is in attendance along with the Kingsguard to welcome Jaime Lannister to their ranks. At this point Aerys Targaryen and Tywin Lannister have quarreled, so Tywin is not in attendance. Characters in AttendanceA Storm of Swords (paperback: p338-343) Chap: Bran, Speaker: Meera *Howland Reed (the crannogman) *Rhaegar Targaryen (the dragon prince) *Brandon Stark (the wild wolf) *Lyanna Stark (the she-wolf) *Eddard Stark (the quiet wolf) *Benjen Stark (the young pup / the young wolf) *(Daughter of Harrenhal) - The Queen of Love and Beauty when the tourney opens, with her 4 brothers and uncle *Princess Elia of Dorne (wife of the dragon prince) *Oswell Whent (uncle of the daughter of Harrenhal, Lord of Harrenhall): hosting the Tourney *Gerwyn (moose) *Mormont (bears) *Manderly (mermen) *Four sons of Harrenhal: defeated on the first day of jousting *Blount (porcupine) *Haigh (pitchfork) *Ashara Dayne (maid with laughing purple eyes) *Oberyn Martell (red snake) *Jon Connington (lord of griffins) *Robert Baratheon (the storm lord) (?) *(the knight of skulls and kisses) Order of Events This is based on what Meera Reed tells Bran. First Day Howland Reed arrives via boat from the Isle of Faces. As he walks across a field, he is attacked by three squires. As they are kicking him on the ground, Lyanna Stark arrives and attacks the squires with a tourney sword. She takes him back to her tent to clean his wounds and introduces him to her brothers. That night there is a feast for the opening of the tourney, which Howland attends with the Starks. Rhaegar Targaryen sings a songThe Song of Ice and Fire? "so sad it made the wolf maid sniffle". Ashara Dayne dances with a white sword, Prince Oberyn, Jon Connington and Eddard Stark - the last only because Brandon spoke to Ashara on behalf of Eddard. During the feast, the crannogman identifies the squires as serving Haigh, Blount and Frey. When he identifies them, Lyanna offers to find Howland a horse and armor to fight in the tourney, but he feels that he is not suited for the tourney, and instead prays that night to the Old Gods of the North and the neck. Second Day After the first day of jousting, the four sons of Harrenhal have been defeated, while Blount, Frey, and a mysterious knight (The Knight of the Laughing Tree) advance as champions. TKotLT defeats the following, in order: Blount, Haigh, and Frey. When the fallen sought to ransom horse and honor, TKotLT says "Teach your squires honor, that shall be ransom enough." The defeated knights chastise their squires, and their horses and armor are returned. That night, (the storm lord) and (the knight of skulls and kisses) swear to unmask TKotLT. Aerys also wants him unmasked, "declaring that the face behind that helm was no friend of his." Aerys sends Rhaegar to find out the identify of TKotLT, but they only find the painted shield hanging in a tree. Third Day The next morning, only Rhaegar Targaryen and ___ show up as champions. Rhaegar wins, and declares Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty. The Knight of the Laughing Tree Appears during late afternoon on the second day (the first day of jousting). *"Short of stature" *"Clad in ill-fitting armor made up of bits and pieces" *Shield device: "Heart tree of the gods, a white weirwood with a laughing red face" *Upon winning the second day, says 'Teach your squires honor, that shall be ransom enough." Potential evidence for Lyanna as TKotLT: *Unlikely for Brandon, Eddard or Benjen to have a *laughing* weirwood as their sigil *Short of stature *Jaime/etc. state that horsemanship is key to the joust, and Lyanna is known to be a great rider *"Booming voice" - when Catelyn hears Brienne speak at the Tourney of ____, Brienne's helm makes her voice boom and convinces Catelyn that it is a man speaking, until the helm is removed. *Rhaegar claims to not has found TKotL - but perhaps instead he meets Lyanna for the first time, and knows that to tell his father would have poor consequences for her ... ? References